Change Of Heart
by kenshinsgirl4life
Summary: YuukixAidou Contains spoilers from chapter 46 and/or the ending of Vampire Knight Guilty. Yuuki deals with trying to find her right place in the world .Finding a unlikely friend in Aidou.But Aidou finds his heart changing will Yuuki's heart also change?
1. The Real Me

**WARNING SPOILERS !!!!!!!**

Spoilers from chapter 46 of the manga and/or spoilers from the ending of Vampire Knight Guilty anime .

Disclaimer : I do not own VK .

Change Of Heart

Chapter 1 : The real me .

_' My world was filled with shades of gray till you came and showed me the way.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_Who am I ?_

…_._

_What Am I ? _

_I thought if I knew the truth I would be happy but then why Onii-Chan am I so sad ._

"So what is your answer ? "

"…."

"Yuuki are you even listening ? " Ask's Kaname running his fingers through his hair frustrated .

Yuuki punches her head and smiles sweetly " Sorry Kaname-Sen..I mean Onii-Chan I must have spaced out . "

"Its alright but we should get going ."

'_But still the question plagues me who is the real me ?' _

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go ."

* * *

Everything I've cherished for all these years has crumbled to dust . Blood soaks the sacred ground I called my home.

_Vampire.._

To think I was so enamored with becoming a vampire. Just so I could become good enough for him . The one I desired so much is my brother . To vampires this is not a odd thing, but to me it is because a part of me remains human.

The world is spinning so fast ,tell me where do I belong ? My brother smiles sweetly but behind his smile lies a cold heart . The school is in pieces and I can no longer remain here either . And the boy I cared for and lived with all these years stares back at me with hatred .

All the while my vampire self slowly eats away the human in me ;but I wonder if you can ever truly erase it all .

Yuuki presses her face into a tree lost in her thoughts not even noticing the cold tears that fall down from her face .

Aidou gently taps Yuuki's shoulder "Yuuki-Sama ,please come with me Kaname-Sama asked for me to come get you ." Yuuki groggily looks up at Aidou tears freely falling down her face . "Yuuki-Sama lets get going ." he says gently pulling on her sleeve . A tear rolls onto his hand and only in that moment did he notice her tears . Aidou blushes how did he always end up in these situations?" You know this is very unbecoming of you Yuuki-Sama ."

"I know." She hisses. "Hey Aidou-Senpai can you do me a favor? " "Anything just ask." He says as he dutifully bows. Yuuki pulls him up so he looking at her face to face "For today can you just call me Yuuki."

His deep blue eyes stare back questioning her not sure if he is being tricked . But her sincere eyes stare back unfaltering. "Ok Yuuki it is then! " He says smiling.

"Thank you." She whispers as she pulls Aidou close to her burying her face in his chest. Not sure what to do Aidou wraps his arms around her . _'I'll never be forgiven for this .' He thought._

Then something strange happened with his arms tightly around Yuuki. He realized he never wanted to let go .The very thought made his heart ache . All his life he only had desired Kaname's approval .But now even more he desired her. The one he was not allowed to have now had surely stolen his heart . And like a babe being ripped from its mothers arms she let go of him.

"The moon will be out soon before we go can we just sit and enjoy it. " "If that's what the princess wishes than by all means. " Yuuki raises a eyebrow "That was way to easy ." "Normally you would go on and on about what Kaname…" Before she can finish her sentence Aidou puts his hand over her mouth. "Not everything revolves around him its ok lets just enjoy the moon."

"Aidou-Senpai.."

"If its alright with you could you just call me Aidou ?"

"Sounds fair." She says sticking out her tongue.

He replies by pulling down his eyelids with his tongue also out. The two fall over in the grass laughing . After a hour of silence as they enjoy the peace of the starry sky Aidou breaks the silence "Yuuki your smile is more becoming of you when I see you smile I think that is the real Yuuki. "

"Thanks."

_But still the question plagues me who is the real me? ''Am I more human or more vampire? ''But now I think it doesn't matter as long as I can smile than I am still me.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Thanks for reading its been a long time since I have written a fan-fic so hope its alright been writing more fiction lately.

And I think this pairing deserves more stories :x . Please be nice ;_;.


	2. Oath

Disclaimer : You know the drill I don't own VK or the Characters.

Chapter 2 : Oath

'_I will keep this promise till I die for you're the only thing that matters.'_

_

* * *

_

Kaname watches from the shadows being careful not to let his presence known. He watches with curiosity as Aidou holds Yuuki close. His heart aches but he can't place why. How could he know in that one moment that someone else yearned for his beloved?

As he walks away he mumbles over and over "He will never betray me."

Satisfied he forgets all about the embrace as he awaits her return.

* * *

Aidou lets the shards of grass run through his fingers. It is almost daybreak but Yuuki just kept sitting lost in her thoughts. He knew they had been gone too long but hadn't the heart to ask her to go. Nor did he want to leave her side strangely for the first time in a long time he felt relaxed. "We should go soon."She says with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Have you decided?"

" I love Onii-Chan but I don't want to go. "

"Then where will you go ? "

"I don't know." " I guess I should go with him after everything that he's been through ."

Aidou plucks a few blades of grass and lets them float in the wind . "We could run away ." he says softly .Yuuki raises a eyebrow "Are you teasing me Aidou ?"Aidou jumps up and grabs her hands "No! I mean it we can go anywhere." "Anywhere you want and I will protect you." Yuuki's face starts to burn. "Aidou …"

Realizing whose hands he so freely grabbed he quickly lets go and falls to his knees. With his head bowed he speaks firmly "My life is yours Yuuki-Sama I will protect you always. And not because Kaname-Sama or you command me I freely give myself to you ."

She gently lifts his chin "Thank You Aidou-Senpai ." She places her hand in his and makes him stand. "Let's get going now I will think on your offer. " "But if you truly mean this then speak to no one of this.

Aidou smiles "I promise." _'Besides Kaname-Sama would kill me.'_

Yuuki takes a deep breath as she enters the moon dormity. She tiptoes down the hall as she looks for a empty bed to rest in. "You're in late." A familiar voice says as he wraps his arms around Yuuki. "Onii-Chan….it was a nice night." "Have you decided yet we need to leave soon ." "Please give me some more time."

He lets arms fall to his side "Let me know by nightfall." "Don't disappoint me Yuuki."

" I wont Onni-Chan ." She lies . Yuuki slips into bed and buries her face in the pillows.

_What should I do?_

_

* * *

  
_

Aidou tosses and turns in his bed .So much was happening it was hard to sleep.

He pops a couple sleeping pills and slowly falls asleep.

_Drifting_

_Sinking _

_Through a sea of clouds_

_They disperse and below my memories awake ._

"_Who's there ? " Her voice quivers ._

_Blood so sweet I must taste ._

"_No its you whose hurt ." I take her dainty hand and lick the blood off her hand._

_Why did I ? _

_I knew I'd be punished but it felt so good ._

_I'm sorry…._

_Drifting_

"_Can I stay here? " _

"_Why? " She asks._

"_I don't want to go back."_

_Kindness , she's so kind ._

_Let me stay here forever ._

_Drifting _

"_I have a confession." I say as my voice trembles. "I love you Yuuki I love you ." I pull her close she opens her mouth to speak but before she can answer horror shines in her eyes ._

_Blood , My Blood .._

_Blood _

_He has ripped out my heart _

"_Kaname No ! " She cries ._

Aidou wakes up screaming sweat pouring down his body .He franticly checks his chest as he trys to calm down . The images burn in his mind he begins to scream again but a hand covers his mouth "Shhh be quiet." The voice beckons.

* * *

I'm happy it didn't take long to write another chapter. I normally put it off ;_;

Thanks for reading.

Anon - Thanks for reading & review. That's a big compliment I have a hard time in my stories staying in character. So I will try to keep it that way if not gomen ! I hope you will like this chap .


	3. Broken Promises

Chapter 3 : Broken Promises

_'I'd give up everything just to see you smile '_

"Shhh" the voice beckons . The hand crushes harder over Aidou's mouth .

"Can you be quiet now ? " He shakes his head yes as the fussiness of his dream dissolves away.

The fading sunlight slips under the curtains illuminating her long dark hair .

She gently releases her hand ."Yuuk.." Yuuki tackles Aidou back to the bed her hands even tighter than before over his mouth . "Don't say my name ." She hisses .Aidou looks away his cheeks turning crimson . "Sorry ." She says slowly backing up .

"We don't have much time pack what you can and lets go ." A worried look crosses her face "That is if you still mean what you said ." Aidou felt the urge to yell "of course he did" but decided against it and simply nods yes . Which pleased her . With his back away from her he changes his shirt and then slips his blood tablets in his pocket . "I'm ready ." He whispers .

They slowly open the window careful to listen for voices . Aidou feels a thrill of energy a mix of fear and adrenaline he grabs Yuuki's hand holding it tightly as they leap from the window.

"Success !" he says grinning .

"Were not out of the clear yet . " She hisses .

"Right ." He says solemnly. Still holding her hand tightly he pulls her into a run .

______________________________________________________________

Kaname wakes up from his nap restless . He slips behind his desk . Looking carefully at his chess pieces .He gently picks up one and watches as two slip to the floor breaking into millions of pieces .His knuckles turn white as he grips the desk tightly .

"Kain" He screams .

Kain walks in his hands behind his head "Yes Kaname-Sama ? " "Something wrong ? "

"Where is Aidou ?! "

"I haven't seen him ...but why are you so.."

"And Yuuki...?"

"Oh.." Kain says realizing what is wrong .

"He took my Yuuki! " " You better hope you find him before I do I will tear him to pieces !" Kaname growls .

"Not if I kill him first"

"Forgive me Kaname-Sama ." Says Kain bowing . "I will get the others to help me find them . "

"Good." "Now leave I need to be alone . "

Kaname places his head into his hands . "Yuuki..Why ? " "Why must you still hurt me ? "

_________________________________________________________________

_I'm not sure how long we had been running .But being near her is all I wanted . Even if it meant running to the ends of the earth .The night air felt nice on my skin. The last sun rays was so painful. Her sweet smell was enough to keep me going . But as always good things have to come to a end._

"Aidou-Senpai.."

"Hmm."

"We have been stopped for ten minutes now can you kindly release my hand ? "

_Was that crimson flashing across his face ? And was it just fear that made his heart beat so fast?I'm not sure but now for the first time in my life I feel free . Many paths lay ahead of me .And for now I can choose where should we go._

"Sorry Yuuki-Sama ." "I was lost in the thought . " He says shifting his feet back and forth .

"Well we did it huh ! Ah it feels so good . " " It feels so good . " Yuuki yells .

As her screams pierce the earth, trees nearby begin to crumble to the ground .

Aidou rushes to her picking her up as a nearby tree comes crashing down . "Easy there you don't know your own strength . "

"Right . " She says giggling . "Lets get away from here its dangerous now . "

"Once you let me down Senpai ." she growls .

Later on ..

Aidou comes out of the cave smiling . " I think we should be safe here when the sun comes out . "

"Good I'm beat ! "

"Yuuki-Sama today you were like your old self . "

" Really ? I'm sorry . "

"Don't apologize just thought its nice to see you smile again . "

Yuuki sits against the cold wall . Her eyes fight to stay awake "I was thinking since were in this for the long run can you please just call me Yuuki from now on ? " "Only if you call me Aidou ."

"Deal ." She says reaching for his hand.

Her smile pierced another hole in my heart. But even if she will never love me I'm content to be by her side. Her smile didn't last long pain sweeps into her eyes I watch in horror as she begins to shake .

"Yuuki ? "

Her screams rattle the cave around us as she slumps over unconscious .

"YUUKIII!" "YUUKII!!! "

I hold her frail body tightly against mine. "Please." I beg of her . Please be ok I want to see you smile again .

______________________________________________________________

Forgive me everyone that this chapter took so long ! We went to Cali for a two week vacation and after that everything's been out of loop . From things needing to be done around the house and planning my daughters birthday party .

Thank you everyone for your support! The next chap wont take so long and should be better its hard to jump back in writing when you have had a month not doing it .

FireNutZero - Thank you and I think they are super cute :D

-Thanks and yes he is !

oztan -Hope your not disappointed . And I like to do less used pairings .

xxdarkvampireangelxx -Thank You So Much !

And since this chap took so long I will make a side chap to make up for it hehe .Either before next chap or with it if I finish it soon .


End file.
